A New Detective, New Problems
by miyako14
Summary: The Reikai Tantei find out they're on tv, and a new detective joins the group. I am bad at writing summaries. Please read and review. I accept flames. Chapter 5 is up! please read and review, please
1. Default Chapter

"What is the quadratic formula?" Mitsu Hara was sitting math class with her head on her desk; she was drawing in her notebook. Her friend Julia suddenly nudged her. "Pay attention," Julia whispered. Then the teacher spoke again, " Miss Hara, what is the quadratic formula?" Mitsu sat up and replied in a dull voice " I don't know or care" A few minutes later a certain 8th grader was sitting in the principal's office, listening to another droning speech: this one about disrespect.  
  
When Mitsu got home she immediately went to her computer. She first went to update her Yu Yu Hakusho fan site. Every day, she added a few more pictures, mainly of Hiei, who was her favorite character on her favorite show. And after being on the Internet for a few hours, she promptly switched on the television at 6:30. Mitsu watched the show for half an hour, and then went back to the computer. At 9:30 her mother came and told her to do her homework. By the time she finished, it was midnight. So Mitsu got in bed and soon after she fell asleep.  
  
In the Reikai  
  
Koenma was sitting at his desk waiting rather impatiently for Yusuke and the others to arrive. Thirty minutes later Yusuke and the gang showed up Botan in the lead. "Koenma sir, I got them here as fast as I could." Koenma nodded his head and launched into an explanation of the next mission. "Ok guys I need you to find a demon sorceress that escaped to the Ningenkai. She stole an artifact from the vault earlier today. Reikai intelligence has informed me that she has fled to the United States of America. It is imperative that you find her soon. The info you need is on this paper." Handing Yusuke the scrap of paper, he shoved the four detectives out the door.  
  
In the Ningenkai  
  
"Remind me why we are in what Yusuke calls an 'airport'?" Hiei was most definitely having doubts about their method of travel to the US. "We are here because we need to get to the United States to catch the sorceress," Kurama replied. Yusuke removed the slip with the information on it from his pocket. For the first time he realized that it was a picture. "Hey guys," Yusuke said to the group, "this time pacifier breath gave us a picture." Yusuke held up the small piece of paper showing it to the other three detectives. "She looks pretty harmless to me" Kuwabara said sounding as stupid as ever. Hiei smirked, "Say that again when she's beating your head into the ground." Kuwabara was not pleased with Hiei's remark. "Can it shorty."  
  
As the group of detectives boarded the plane the flight attendant collected their tickets. Hiei was still rather skeptical about the plane but boarded anyway. When they all found the proper seats they sat down conversing among themselves. During the safety lecture Kurama asked Yusuke a question. "What exactly do we know about this sorceress, I mean it's pretty stupid for Koenma to just give us picture and expect us to find her?" Yusuke shrugged. Hiei was already growing irritated; the baka was just talking and talking and talking. Trying to restrain him self from killing Kuwabara he asked Kurama how long the flight was. The clever redhead replied, "It's about fifteen hours long." Hiei started yelling and banging his head on the back of the seat. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
Five hours later  
  
Hiei had resorted to chanting to himself to keep his sanity. "Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him." Kurama and Yusuke were talking to each other about the case that they had just been assigned. "How does the toddler expect us to find this sorceress by her picture," Yusuke complained, "There are millions of people in the US, how does he expect us to find her?" Kurama agreed. There had to be an easier way to find her. Then it came to him. He had heard of people who get paid to locate people, to find missing people and stuff like that. " Yusuke. I think I know of a way we can find her." Kurama then explained the plan to the one detective that wasn't chanting or just being stupid. "That's a brilliant plan," Yusuke exclaimed, "Now we need to tell the other two." Yusuke and Kurama decided that maybe they should tell them at the end of the flight.  
  
Nine hours later  
  
Hiei had continued chanting the whole time. "Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him." Kuwabara had been talking to the old lady next to him about cats. "Yea my cat's favorite food is Meow mix, what about you?" They talked about cats for the entire ride. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint Hiei possessed not to slice Kuwabara in half right that second. Yusuke and Kurama were talking about how they were to find the sorceress. They had the basic plan, but they were now thinking about the specifics. "Yea there are a lot private investigators in New York," Yusuke stated, "It shouldn't be too hard to find one." Kurama nodded. They had a good plan to find this sorceress before she wreaked havoc on the Ningenkai.  
  
One hour later  
  
As the gang filed off the plane the flight attendant waved them off. Hiei was much saner now that he was off the plane. He no longer had to sit next to Kuwabara. Kuwabara was sad that he had to say goodbye to the nice old lady. He really enjoyed talking to her. Hiei smirked at the baka's sorrow. "Hn. Baka already misses the old lady. Did you look up to her superior fighting ability?" Kuwabara was furious. "Shut up, half-pint, she liked cats." Yusuke groaned. He really wanted to tell them of the ingenious plan that Kurama had thought up. "Ok guys Kurama thought up a great idea to find the sorceress." Yusuke went on to explicate the plan of getting a private investigator. At the end of the explanation, Kuwabara inquired, "Where are we going to get a private. uh. whatchamacallit?" Hiei grinned, "Investigator, baka, investigator. But I see how a word with more than five letters could confuse you. Please Yusuke, tell us where we are to find a private investigator?" Yusuke shrugged. Then a tall man with a suit on walked up beside them as they collected their luggage and said, "I couldn't help but overhear that you need a private investigator? I happen to know a very good one. Here's his card." He walked off after handing a business card to Kurama. He read the card aloud "George Nelson, Private Investigator. 1355 Fifth Avenue 3rd floor apartment C11. 555-8907." " It's worth a shot," Yusuke added.  
  
The gang was soon looking through the airport for a map of the area. Hiei had mentioned that they hadn't the slightest idea where Fifth Avenue was. Before long they were at some kind of gift shop. Kurama purchased a map of New York City. "Look Fifth Avenue is right here," said Kurama pointing to the street on the map. "Let's get a taxi," suggested Kuwabara. They all agreed and went outside to get a cab. "TAXI!" Yusuke yelled as he held his hand in the air. Not long after, the four detectives were crammed in the back of a filthy New York cab. "1355 Fifth Avenue please," Yusuke said, getting into the cab. "Is it necessary that I sit next to the baka?" Hiei was not pleased with the seating. "Too late to switch now," Yusuke replied, shutting the door. Hiei groaned and inched away from Kuwabara as much as possible.  
  
When Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara arrived outside a shoddy apartment building, they paid the taxi driver and walked to the door. As soon as Kurama confirmed that they had indeed reached the correct address, Yusuke pushed open the door and. it fell off its hinges. Once the door was moved, they proceeded up three flights of stairs. After a long walk and much complaining from Kuwabara, which was followed by much criticism from Hiei, they reached apartment C11. Yusuke lightly knocked on the door. No response. So he knocked a little louder. Still no response. Finally, Hiei got tired of waiting and kicked the door down. The group walked in the office, finding that the walls were painted a hideous shade of yellow. They also noticed a desk in the center of the room. There was a swivel chair, and seated in it was the man that handed Kurama the business card. Behind him on the windowsill was a fluffy white cat. "I see you decided to come after all," stated the investigator as the cat leapt from its perch onto his lap purring contentedly when he stroked it. "CAT!" yelled Kuwabara when he noticed the fluffy feline. He immediately went to pet it. When he did, it jumped from George's lap and began to claw at his face. Kurama and Yusuke burst out laughing and Hiei said, "How do you expect to beat this sorceress if you get attacked by a cat?" Kuwabara finally managed to get the crazy cat off his face and yelled to Hiei, "Can it, shorty!" "Yeah, we need you to find this girl for us," said Yusuke while trying to keep a straight face, handing the picture to George Nelson. "Never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot," replied George putting his feet atop the desk. "Come back at noon tomorrow." With that final note, the Reikai Tantei walked out of his office and closed the door behind them.  
  
Out in the hallway the gang was already having disputes about what to do for the rest of the day. "Let's get something to eat," Kuwabara insisted. Yusuke on the other hand wanted to get a hotel because it was already getting late. "They have food at the hotel, Kuwabara," confirmed Kurama. "Hold up, do we even know where a hotel is?" Yusuke asked. Kurama reminded him they had the map. After a lot of Kuwabara insulting and angry replies they arrived at Downtown Holiday Inn. The group went inside and went to the counter to get a couple of rooms. While they were Hiei noticed a sign on the wall saying that no pets are allowed, Hiei smirked. "Look at that sign," Hiei said while pointing to the notice on the wall, "I guess Kuwabara can't come after all." I took a moment for Kuwabara to realize that he had been insulted, but then he smiled. "Looks like you can't come either shorty" Kuwabara retorted pointing to a sign that said no one under the age of three was allowed. "Hn" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I forgot to put this in last chapter so please don't sue me  
  
Sorry for the delay, I had an essay due and stuff  
  
In George Nelson's Office  
  
George Nelson was sitting at his desk thinking about how to find the girl. He was stroking his cat, Fluffy, and thinking out loud. "Hmm. What to do, what to do?" George said to himself. Fluffy meowed and then the private investigator leapt from his seat and yelled, "INGENIOUS plan Fluffy! I'll hack into the school records, she doesn't look like she can be any older than 14." So George set Fluffy on the desk, pulled out his laptop, and began working.  
  
In the Ningenkai  
  
"We could only afford two rooms, each has two beds, who's sharing with who?" Yusuke said after they stopped arguing. Hiei stated from the very beginning that he absolutely refused to share a room with Kuwabara. Yusuke said, "I'll share a room with Kuwabara." So they walked to the second floor of the Holiday inn and went to their respective rooms. After they unpacked it was late and the Reikai Tantei fell asleep quickly.  
  
In the Reikai  
  
"What are they doing sleeping! They should be finding the sorceress. It shouldn't be too hard with all the information I gave them," Koenma complained. He had given them a whole paragraph of notes.  
  
In the Ningenkai  
  
It was five am and Hiei was already out of bed sitting on the windowsill, watching the sunrise. He thought that it would seem odd if he jumped out the window. The ningens would be really frightened so he didn't do his normal routine of sleeping in a tree.  
  
At six am Kurama woke up. He found Hiei sitting silently on the windowsill. He walked over to Hiei and suggested that they go downstairs for breakfast. Hiei agreed and they went down to the lobby where they found a table with bagels and muffins and other stuff on it. When they had finished breakfast and Kurama was about wake Kuwabara and Yusuke, they walked out of the elevator looking completely exhausted. They too got breakfast. Kuwabara accidentally spilled hot coffee all over his clothes. Hiei smirked. Kuwabara is so stupid. After the two late rising tantei completed their breakfast they went out to go see Lord of the Rings. "I don't know what this 'Lord of the Rings' thing is but it sounds stupid." Hiei was not too pleased with their plans for the next three hours. "Come on," Yusuke whined, "it'll be fun, plus I saw the first one and it was cool. The second one is supposed be even better." "Oh wow," Hiei said sarcastically. He was completely unconvinced but decided he had no choice.  
  
After the Reikai Tantei had arrived at the movie theater Hiei was regretting more and more the fact that he hadn't killed them all at the airport. When they had gotten to their seats the movie was just starting. They all had snacks, Hiei had gotten Swedish fish, Yusuke got Skittles, Kuwabara got Milk Duds, and Kurama Gummy Bears. Half way through the movie almost everyone was resenting the fact that they gave Hiei the candy. He was getting more and more excited as the movie went on. It was hard to tell if it was the sugar or the fight scene that was making Hiei go crazy. Thankfully the movie ended before Hiei had a chance to get out his katana. The sugar was wearing off as they left the movies too. By the time that the group had reached the hotel it was quarter of noon. They all agreed that they should go back to George Nelson's. So they got in a cab (this time everyone was pleased with their seats).  
  
In George Nelson's Office  
  
"Ah ha! Perfect match!" George Nelson yelled, Fluffy asleep in his lap. "This picture is exactly the same. They should be back here any minute." Satisfied with his work the private investigator took a well-deserved nap.  
  
Outside George Nelson's Apartment Building  
  
"He better have this job done or I'll enjoy turning him into a filleted investigator," Hiei threatened, his katana in hand. They once again began the walk up the stairs. Kuwabara was, for the second time, complaining. Hiei was too preoccupied to hurt the baka. He really wanted to slice up that investigator. Maybe he could keep the cat. It would be good for Kuwabara torture. When they reached room C11 they knocked. After a minute they realized he wouldn't answer, and Hiei kicked the door again. There they found George Nelson asleep in his office chair his sleeping cat is his lap. Kurama managed to stop Hiei from attacking the sleeping investigator. Yusuke went up to George Nelson and woke him up. After the investigator was fully conscience he printed out the pages of information on Hara, Mitsu. Yusuke paid the man and they walked out. As soon as they were out of earshot, Yusuke punched Kuwabara. The whole trip only Yusuke and Kurama had paid for things. Hiei had no ningen money so he didn't blame Hiei, also if he did he would most likely be relieved of several of his limbs. They went back to the hotel to strategize how to defeat this 'Mitsu Hara' aka the demon sorceress.  
  
The Downtown Holiday Inn  
  
They sat on the floor in Yusuke's room thinking about what to do, the sheets of paper spread between them. "I believe an attack during the night would be most effective," Kurama told the others. They nodded their heads in agreement. After that the whole plan was clear. They were to attack at midnight tonight. They would go to her house and ambush her at that late hour.  
  
At Mitsu's house  
  
Once again Mitsu was up late doing her homework, which she put off until very late. She loved Yu Yu Hakusho too much (if that's possible). It was 11:30 by the time she went to bed. Little did she know that her favorite people were on their way to her house.  
  
On the way to Mitsu's House  
  
"Do we really have to walk all this way?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes you fool. We're trying to be stealthy. Plus it isn't that far away," Hiei replied coolly. A mere five minutes later they arrived in front of 5974 64th street. Hiei insisted that they scale the outside of the building, it would be quieter and they needed a key to get through the front. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke had absolutely no problem scaling to the fourth floor. Kuwabara on the other hand had great difficulty getting to the top. Everyone told him to keep his mouth shut. But he was too incompetent, so when they climbed through her window he stubbed his toe and cursed rather loudly. Mitsu stirred at this loud noise. She opened her eyes. Kurama who had not been involved in the fight noticed that she had awoken. He finally broke up the fight and told the others she was a wake. Everyone got out their weapons. Mitsu was perplexed. Theses were her favorite characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. And they were in her bedroom!  
  
Hiei had unsheathed his katana and placed it mere inches from her heart. She was still puzzled. "Give us the artifact Mitsu," Hiei said, his katana still over her chest. She muttered, "What are the Reikai Tantei doing in my bedroom?" The detectives heard this and were even more confused than Mitsu. Hiei was intent on getting some answers. "How do you know us?" Hiei asked impatiently. She replied, " You're my favorite characters on Yu Yu Hakusho." Now they were possibly more confused than before. Hiei demanded an explanation. She told them all about the series that they were in. This confused her a lot. They were the main characters, and they were asking about their own television show. After the short retelling of the tv series, the tantei decided to see Koenma about this. They would of course have to bring Mitsu with them. How did she know about their secret jobs?  
  
In the Reikai  
  
Koenma was extremely disgruntled when they brought back a teenage girl instead of a demon sorceress. But before he could yell at them they told him about this 'Yu Yu Hakusho' they were supposedly in. Koenma immediately sweat dropped. Then when the group became angrier he finally explained. "Ok guys as Mitsu here has already told you you're on tv, every weekday at 6:30. I put you on tv to throw off suspicion. You know that no one believes what they see in cartoons. Especially when they talk about ghosts and stuff." The four detectives were perplexed. Hiei regained his composure rather quickly. "So you're saying that millions of ningens know that Yukina is my sister?" Hiei asked, quite sure of the answer. "Er.. Well..Yea," Koenma said frightened. Hiei wanted to slice Koenma up right then but every else, though very mad, held him back. "Keep explaining," said Yusuke impatiently. "Ok well we didn't do all of your missions just a few. And in the US they're only up to the Ankoku Bujutsukai," Koenma replied. "WHAT!" The Reikai Tantei chorused. "You said a *few* missions," Kurama said extremely irritated. "Um, Well, you're really popular at least." Koenma said in his defense. "What about the sorceress, I tell you to apprehend her and you bring back a teenage girl," Koenma accused, it was his turn to be angry. He had written down all the information necessary to find her. Yusuke was even more livid than before. "You gave me a picture, I found who's in it. What more do you want?" Yusuke yelled losing his temper. "Let me see that paper" trying to figure out this misunderstanding. Yusuke pulled the paper from his pocket and threw onto the desk. Koenma picked it up and flipped it over. His notes were on one side, a picture of Mitsu on the other. "I wrote the information on the other side of the paper Yusuke. The picture was a scrap from an old file, we're redoing the people's files who live in the US," Koenma explained, everyone was now clear what was going on.  
  
Everyone was ignoring Mitsu, who was living out her dream basically. She was in Reikai with the most famous detectives ever. Then when the arguing died down the group suddenly remembered her. "Uh, what do we do with Mitsu," Kuwabara said. 


	3. Chapter 3 I finally updated! note, short...

I am very sorry! I finally updated after being sick for a few weeks, and having lots of writer's block. Not that anyone cares, or is still reading at this point. And its really short but I'm gonna try and update soon!  
  
In the Reikai  
  
"Well," Koenma said, "Maybe you guys could spend the day with her. I mean you guys were going kill her." The gang didn't think too highly of the idea but they agreed. It was only for one day after all. "Let's go Mitsu," Yusuke said. She was excited yet she had to point out there was still one problem. "But I'm still wearing my pajama's, you expect me to wear this all day?" The gang agreed she needed to change clothes. "You should get going the sorceress is still out there," Koenma told the gang as he pushed them out the door.  
  
In the Ningenkai  
  
The Reikai Tantei was at Mitsu's house and she was changing clothes. They sat in the kitchen waiting for her. They were speaking amongst themselves about what the day would be like. They did have to catch the sorceress and they would have a teenage girl with them. Several minutes later she emerged from her bedroom wearing a black tank top, and tight matching pants. A black leather trench coat finished off her unique outfit. Her long onyx colored hair was hanging in a loose ponytail behind her. The boys couldn't help but stare. "Uh is there something wrong," Mitsu asked, hands on her hips. They snapped back to reality. "No there's nothing wrong, let's get going," Kurama said promptly, holding the door open for them to walk through. They left her house and were now walking aimlessly down the New York streets in the early hours of the morning. They were following Yusuke as he was reading the info on the sorceress. After about five minutes of wandering, Yusuke gave up on the paper and gave and handed it to Kurama.  
  
"Yea well she's defiantly still in NYC at this point," Kurama said breaking the silence after a few moments of reading over the paper. "How do you know?" Yusuke inquired while the group of five reached the park. They sat down on a bench, waiting for the clever red head, the brains of the operation, to answer. "Well as it turns out, the sorceress' name is Tara Endo {1}, she has hidden herself as a," he began but was soon cut off by a yell from Mitsu. "Ewww, I know her! She's that prep, show off new girl! I would really enjoy bashing her face into the ground!" The group was pleased to hear they had a lead. Hiei's reply, accompanied by a smirk, was "Well your in luck, she happens to be the evil sorceress who stole that stole the spell book from Koenma, so beating her face in is exactly what we'll be doing" Mitsu was so happy to hear that her new rival was going to get bashed that she started jumping for joy. Then after she calmed down a few minutes later, she and the four detectives were planning on going to go over to Tara's house even though the sun had just arisen.  
  
"Um well do we know where Tara's house is?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Of course I do you moron!" Mitsu told him, "I had the honor of being the one chosen to the book report with her, so last week I had to go over there." The part about the book report was dripping with sarcasm. They soon reached an apartment not to far from Mitsu's.  
  
{1} a/n: I just thought up this name so if it sucks, oh well, I was tired of saying 'the sorceress' so nyea! 


	4. Finally chapter 4!

Ok really really really sorry about the three month wait. Its just I have been really busy and sick and have had writer's blockness and stuff, yea... ummm... anyway... if anyone is still reading here's chapter 4.  
  
In the Ningenkai  
  
"Great, we're back where we started," Yusuke said cynically, rather upset that they walked all the way to Central Park when they could have gone down the street. "Shut up Urameshi," Kuwabara yelled in response. "Let's just go," Mitsu said impatiently. The three teenagers and two demons made their way up the stairs to apartment K5. Kurama, being the polite person he is, knocked on the door waiting patiently for a reply. Hiei, being the extremely impatient person he is, opted for the 'kick the door down' approach. "You know, you didn't have to kick down the door," Mitsu told Hiei as they walked through the doorway. This comment earned her a "Hn." courtesy of Hiei.  
  
The group of detectives walked through the kitchen and found an open door. Yusuke walked through first finding what looked like a fourteen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes lying on a bed reading a book. The rest of the tantei filed in after Yusuke and were slightly puzzled. The girl had not looked up from her reading despite the presence of the spirit detectives. "&*$@%," {1} yelled Mitsu out of rage from seeing her most hated enemy.  
  
"What a pleasure it is to see you here Mitsu," began Tara, finally looking up from her book, "I didn't expect you to figure it out." Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up having to hold Mitsu back from attacking Tara. "Drop the brazen façade, Tara" started Kurama, "Give back the spell book and we won't have to fight." Tara began to laugh, "Me, give you the book? Ha! You'll have to pry it out my cold dead hands!" Hiei started to smirk. "That can be arranged." He then unsheathed his katana and ran at Tara with such speed it could not be seen. Right before the katana reached Tara's neck she shouted the word "HOJISHI!" Quite suddenly Hiei and the others froze in their tracks, they could only speak. "Hey what'd you do to us?" Yusuke yelled. "What does it look like I did?" was the only reply he got.  
  
The room began to darken considerably and Tara disappeared, as this happened, Kuwabara shouted foolishly "Hey who turned out the lights?!" "She did, you buffoon," Yusuke yelled in response. Maniacal laughter filled the pitch-black room and echoed off the walls. Mitsu was getting tired of waiting, and also was getting a headache so she yelled blindly into the darkness, "COME OUT AND FACE US, OR AT LEAST SHUT UP!!!" 'This girl has spunk, she's not so bad,' Hiei thought.  
  
The cackling stopped and the light returned partially. The group also found themselves able to move. "Hey, nice going," Yusuke and Kuwabara congratulated giving her a thumbs up. "I didn't think it would work," said Mitsu. "Shhh" said Hiei signaling for the others to be quiet. Kurama suddenly realized they were no longer inside Tara's bedroom, but instead in an old field of gargantuan proportions. The dim light was the setting sun. Hiei's signal was because he was trying to hear the chant that Tara was reciting a spell from the large leather bound book still in her hands. She stopped chanting and looked up at the spirit detectives. "This is a wonderful spell book," she began smugly. "Remind me to thank Koenma for letting me borrow it." Tara paused for a moment. "I knew there was something I forgot." With that she chanted something softly, and her tee shirt and jeans were replaced with a long, flowing, black robe. Tara's ears pointed, while her teeth elongated into fangs. Her eyes changed from light blue to blood red, and her hair grew longer and became streaked with purple. The sorceress had turned back into her demon form.  
  
Mitsu and the rest of the gang became impatient. Kurama pulled the rose from his hair and transforming it into his signature rose whip. Yusuke pointed his index finger, preparing to shoot her with the spirit gun. Kuwabara didn't summon his sword because it was against his honor code to hit girls. Mitsu, who the others thought was unarmed, reached into her pocket and pulled out a dagger with rubies in the handle. Kuwabara, who was standing behind Mitsu, noticed the small weapon and asked, "Hey where'd you get that dagger?" The remainder of the gang turned around to see Mitsu, dagger in hand telling a confused Kuwabara in a cold manner, "Who in their right mind goes to fight evil without a weapon?" Tara was becoming impatient and yelled to the gang, "I thought you wanted to fight." The spirit detectives snapped back to reality and held their weapons at the ready.  
  
Hiei charged at Tara, for the second time. As the blade of the sword reached her neck, she muttered something, and a green energy shield appeared, shattering Hiei's sword. Although his sword was broken, he still attempted to attack, aiming a powerful kick at the sorceress' head.  
  
This attack was deflected as well, but this time by her fist glowing with energy. Hiei then retreated as Kurama attacked with the rose whip, because he thought Tara would be off guard. This plan succeeded, but only to an extent. The slash he made did slice her left shoulder pretty badly, but he did not make her drop the book as he had intended to do. Mitsu took the opportunity to snatch the book from her rival while she was doing her best to avoid the spirit gun bullet shot by Yusuke.  
  
This really aggravated Tara. She began chanting again, but this time she created a really powerful shield around her as she did it so she wouldn't be attacked while she did it. The effects of this chant were noted immediately. All of a sudden, Hiei, who was going to attack Tara the moment she let down her shield, fell to the ground, breathing hard. The other three guys went over to see what was wrong with Hiei, but they themselves soon fell to the ground. The fallen boys were becoming pale quickly. "What the hell have you done to them?!?!?" yelled Mitsu out of rage and worry for her new friends. "Simple, I've put them in a force field and filled it with poisonous gas," replied the ever so calm Tara. Mitsu was confused for a moment, "How could she have cast the spell without the book?" she thought out loud. "Really now Mitsu, do you think I would be so foolish as to have the book for several days and not at least commit some of the spells to memory?" the calm sorceress said to the extremely pissed off teenager. "Can I save them?" asked Mitsu. The black clad sorceress answered, "Yes there are two ways to keep your friends alive, the first being for you to recite the counter spell, the second is for the person who cast the spell, me, to die."  
  
Mitsu smiled and said. "Ah but Tara, have you forgotten who possesses the book?" She opened the old leather book and looked at the first page. The writing in the book was in some strange language. "Hey! I can't read this!" shouted Mitsu in disappointment. "Then I guess you'll have to find some way to kill me," replied Tara really calmly. "Oh I forgot to mention that if the spell isn't broken within thirty minutes, they'll all die." By the time Tara finished saying that, Mitsu had set aside the book {2} and was already running at the deranged sorceress, knife in hand. Mitsu was about to stab Tara when the demon disappeared. The girl with the ruby encrusted dagger stopped charging when the witch vanished. Then a loud voice that seemed to surround Mitsu said, "If you want to kill me you'll have to find me!" Mitsu growled in the back of her throat then yelled to her enemy, "Only cowards hide form their fights in such a childish manner!" Tara suddenly appeared behind Mitsu and punched her as she said "I'll not be called a coward by the likes of you!" Mitsu, who had thought this might happen, sidestepped the attempt at an attack and kicked the psychotic witch in the side. Then as Tara was doubled over, she stabbed her in the already injured shoulder, courtesy of Kurama.  
  
Tara, realizing she was vulnerable to another attack, brought up a shield to protect herself. Mitsu didn't catch the fact that Tara put up a shield and attacked anyway. The dagger, her only weapon, broke when it hit the energy. She cursed her luck and retreated, accidentally backing into the force field that held her friends hostage. She noticed their faces were pallid and their breathing was hard. The thought of the famed spirit detectives dying made her really angry. After she backed away from the light green translucent bubble, she saw a small black cloud hover over each of her hands. She was confused for a moment, but then came to the conclusion that this was spirit energy. She concluded that her emotions must have caused her to summon it. She tried to control it by focusing in her mind of what she wanted to make, spirit scythes.  
  
Much to her surprise the black energy formed the weapon she wanted. While she was working on summoning her energy Tara had been doing her best to heal herself. It worked pretty well, so now she was on her feet ready to continue the fight. Tara turned to face her opponent and gaped at the two sharp black energy scythes in Mitsu's hands. "H-how did you get those?" Tara asked, uncharacteristically nervous. "I summoned them, with help from my friends!" the trench coat clad girl yelled to the demon witch. Tara was now really confused and nervous. "But t-t-they can't help you, they're half dead.." Mitsu was now really quite happy, she now had the upper hand. "Enough talk, let's fight!" She ran at the sorceress the scythes in her hands. Tara still confused and rather weak from being kicked and stabbed wasn't able to dodge or create a shield. Mitsu ran and sliced the weakened girl in the stomach with one of her scythes, then as her opponent fell to the ground she threw the other at her. The black spirit weapon lodged it self in her ribcage, right where her heart was. Blood poured from the dead sorceress as she hit the ground. The setting sun making the pooled crimson liquid glow eerily.  
  
Mitsu turned to the place where her friends were laying on the ground. She smiled when she saw Kurama trying to sit up, the color returning to his face. Kurama smiled as well when he saw Tara dead on the ground. "Really good work Mitsu, you saved us." Kurama said from his sitting position in the middle of the field. Before Mitsu could say anything else Yusuke sat up and rubbed his head. "Huh, what happened?" At this comment the black clad human couldn't help but giggle. "I killed Tara," she managed to say before she burst out laughing. Kurama failed to see what was so funny, but on the other hand he was unconscious for more than half the fight. It took Mitsu a few minutes to calm down but by the time she did Kuwabara was sitting up as well. Kuwabara said something stupid so Yusuke hit, and so they were in their own little world. Kurama and Mitsu turned their attention to the short fire demon that was still lying on the ground. Suddenly they got really worried. Hiei was still breathing heavily and his face was still pale.  
  
Cliffhanger! Don't worry I'm actually going to update soon, Like next weekend! And by the way kudos to my sister (chaos) for editing and helping and stuff.  
  
Ok I'm going to do reviewer responses now ok. But since I haven't done them before, I'm going to respond to anyone who reviewed at all,  
  
Colddarkness69: Thank you for reviewing even though I haven't updated in forever, so basically it was this review that inspired me to write this chapter. So thank you so very very very much. And I'll try to update next weekend  
  
Adrenaline Shockwave: Thank you for reviewing my story and I'm glad you like it, I'm going to try and update soon.  
  
Hana Sanyi Kaze: Thanks for reviewing and I finally updated! So hope you liked it.  
  
Angel Red Flame: Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. And all those people who aren't reviewing are idiots. I finally updated! So yea! well glad you liked it  
  
Squeakers: Thanks for reading and reviewing, really glad you liked it, I have finally updated and I'm going to try and update next week. And I also can't wait to read the rest of Unseen World.. If you update it.  
  
KuramaandHiei4ever: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I finally got to update and I hope you liked it, and I'll try and update soon!  
  
Disturbedvixen: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to my best to update soon. Looking forward to reading your stories too!  
  
Tyedye/Rin: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to try and update soon.  
  
Raven Ishtar: Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I hope you like my new chapter  
  
Tweetyboo: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story  
  
Ashley King: Thanks for reviewing, really glad you like my story  
  
Amaya Saria: Thanks for reading my story and reviewing and stuff, hope you like my new chapter, and just curious, when are you going to update your stories?  
  
Morphius: Hey thanks 


	5. Chapter 5

See people I have updated, as promised. But last chapter, I forgot the footnotes so I'll put them here:  
  
{1} can't curse because of rating, so be creative  
  
{2} she set the book down but not where Tara could get it  
  
Anyway for anyone who is still reading, onward, to chapter 5!  
  
In the field where the fight took place  
  
The two fighting teenagers turned to the small fire demon still sprawled on the ground. Kurama checked his friend's pulse, only to find it slowing. "The poison has gotten into his bloodstream, so his body was using his spirit energy to keep him alive. But the spirit power ran out, so it's been eating at his life energy," he informed the group grimly. "Unless someone gives him some power, he'll die." The group was devastated at the terrible news. Each member of the group tried to give some spirit energy, but apparently the after effects of the spell kept them from using their energy. Mitsu was the only one hadn't tried to help Hiei yet, but this wasn't because she didn't /want/ to help rather, because she was still weary from the battle.   
  
She didn't want her favorite character to die, so she placed her hands over Hiei's well-muscled chest and allowed her spirit power to flow into his body. After a moment or two of this, some color returned to the fire demon's face and his breathing was slowly returning to normal. Mitsu smiled knowing he was going to be ok, before she fainted from exhaustion due to the rough fight and helping Hiei. She fell forward, her head landing gently on Hiei's chest. Kuwabara suddenly started snickering and then said, "I wonder what Shorty's gonna do when he wakes up." The other two laughed at the prospect of Hiei waking up finding an eighth-grader's head resting on his chest.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke were having a staring contest, while Kuwabara refereed, having already lost against both of them when Hiei stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring at the starry night sky. The jaganshi began to sit up but felt an unnatural weight on his upper body. From his halfway sitting position he looked down to find Mitsu's head resting comfortably on his chest. Not wanting to wake her, he gently set her head on the ground beside him.   
  
"What is the meaning of this? I wake up and find her asleep using me as a pillow!" he shouted irritably. The other three boys at first they laughed, but then Kurama explained, "Mitsu passed out while giving you her energy to keep you alive." Hiei was at a loss for words at first but then asked, "Why didn't you help me? You three are much more powerful than she is." Yusuke answered, "We couldn't. It must've been a side effect of the spell." Hiei's only reply was "Hn"   
  
"Let's get going," Hiei said standing up, brushing himself off. "Hiei, what about Mitsu?" Kurama inquired, gesturing to the unconscious girl. "Let me guess, you want me to carry her?" Hiei replied. "Well yea, since you move the fastest and won't be slowed down by her, and 'cause it's your fault she's knocked out." Yusuke responded. "Hn, fine." Was all Hiei said as he walked over to the knocked out girl. And Kurama went to go get the spell book, which was near Tara's corpse.   
  
As the group was about to leave Kuwabara asked, "Wait, do you guys even know where we are. Or where we're going?" Kurama said, "Of course we're in the demon world. And a portal to the spirit world isn't too far away." "Oh" was Kuwabara's reply. Hiei sped ahead with the unconscious Mitsu in his arms as the other three tried to keep up with his incredible pace.  
  
Soon the group reached the swirling vortex of the portal that would take them to spirit world. The group hopped into the portal and reappeared in Koenma's office.  
  
In the Reikai   
  
"Great job guys!" Koenma congratulated as Hiei set Mitsu down carefully against a wall. He then sat next to her. Koenma was talking but Hiei wasn't listening, he was trying to figure out how Mitsu, a normal human girl, had defeated Tara. 'That doesn't make sense, if Tara imprisoned us, how did Mitsu win? All she had was a dagger?' Hiei thought confusedly. Then Koenma called ogre over to put the book back in the vault. Yusuke who was also perplexed at how Mitsu had defeated Tara asked, "Hey pacifier-breath how'd Mitsu win? I mean, all she had was a dagger." At this question Hiei paid very close attention. Koenma answered, "Why don't you watch?"  
  
Koenma pressed a few buttons on his remote control and the tv screen showed the battle from right after when Mitsu took the spell book. The Reikai Tantei watched closely as the battle played itself out, again. They saw themselves fall at the hands of the spell, Hiei being the first. They then watched as Mitsu flipped through the spell book, only to find she couldn't read it. Then how she charged at Tara. And how Tara disappeared and returned, and then the crucial moment when the dagger broke. But then they saw how she won, by summoning her spirit energy and stabbing the sorceress with the scythes{2} she created.   
  
"Oh I see now," said Yusuke understanding. But Hiei was still confused how had she summoned her energy. She was just a weak ningen. He decided to ask Koenma about it. "Koenma, how did she summon the energy?" Koenma wasn't sure of this himself and shrugged. "You'll have to ask her, but don't wake her up she's still tired," Koenma began. "I think you guys should bring her home and just hang out at her house until she wakes up." Kuwabara then said, "But the day's over, we don't have to hang out with her anymore." Kurama replied, "The demon world has a different 'time zone', its only noon in New York." "Oh" was Kuwabara's reply. Before the group could exit the office, Koenma said, "Oh yea guys, I forgot to mention, since Mitsu has some interesting powers, she's going to train with Genkai{1}. And after that she's going to join you as the 5th detective."   
  
And that's a wrap, sorry it's shorter/worse than last time but, I'm really tired today, and have stuff to do. And I'm not going to forget the footnotes.  
  
{1} Post dark tournament  
  
{2} Forgot to mention last chapter, the scythes are like Kuronue's from Poltergeist Report.  
  
Ok I shall try and update soon, like next weekend. So basically, I'll try and update every weekend. Anyways, sorry for the confusion. My sister's pen name is Morphius not chaos.  
  
  
  
And now for review responses.  
  
colddarkness69: Thank you for reviewing. And anyone can inspire someone. But the reason I put the death thing like that was cause it was creepy. Creepy is good. Once again thanks!   
  
AmayaSaria: Thank you for reviewing, but you should update more often.  
  
Disturbedvixen: Ok I spelled it right because I'm special, no actually I just looked and copied down. Anyway thanks for faithfully waiting the whole three months and reviewing, and no I did not say there was a new story, I said I FINALLY /updated/ my story. Once again thank you. And I hope you liked my new chapter.  
  
Tyedye/Rin: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like that chapter. And I updated!  
  
jettwolf90: Thank you for reviewing, and I will tell you when the Hiei shirt gets here, but that may not be for a while. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Morphius: Bad grammar, hn, I fixed the thing with the chaos penname. 


End file.
